1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cylinders in a rotary printing machine, and more particularly to plate or transfer cylinders in rotary printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,037 shows a gravure plate cylinder which is mounted on both sides in side walls and, together with an inking mechanism, can be moved out of the frame through an opening in a side wall. The opening in the side wall is created by a mounting being drawn off the journal and pivoted away together with a portion of the wall. The mounting is seated with a conical sleeve on an external cone of the journal and is screwed to the latter by means of a screwed element. In order to pull off the mounting, it is first necessary for the screwed element to be manually detached by means of a tool. Conversely, following the introduction of the plate cylinder into the machine frame, the mounting has to be screwed to the journal manually.